deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Acnologia vs Dragonic Overlord "The Legend"
Acnologia vs Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" is a What If? Death battle and the second episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's WhatIf? Death Battle Fanfiction Series. This is also flags as BigBangOverlord's very first episode of his DB theme series, "Dragon vs Dragon Death Battles", a 3-Part episode that features combatants that are dragons or having Dragonic abilities, or both. This DB is focusing on 2 of the most powerful dragons in Anime media. The Black Dragon King "Acnologia" against the Supreme Dragon Emperor of Dragon Empire, Dragonic Overlord "The Legend". Both Dragons are claimed as the "Strongest" in their world, but put them together, only one can claim the title. Description Dragons, the most iconic, the most powerful, and the most legendary beings in every media, from every fantasy genre anime, to every strategic cardgame, a world without Dragons has no true challenge at all, making life miserable. Interlude Alisa: Dragons…from Mythology, to extreme reality, they are among the most magnificent, the most glorious, the most powerful, and the most legendary of all creatures… Bang: From epic Fantasy Anime Genre, to Strategic Worldwide Cardgames, they are the strongest among animals, and none can rival them, except others of their own species, and it is time we pin down the strongest dragons around and put them in a Battle… Bang: Like Acnologia, the Dragon King in the Fairy Tail Series. Alisa: And Dragonic Overlord “The Legend” The strongest Kagero Dragon of the Dragonic Empire… Alisa: I am Alisa…the God Eater who just ate Akame (*joking laugh*) Bang: And I am Bang, the Dragon…and it’s our jobs to analyze the combatants power, armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win Alisa: A Death Battle… Acnologia Name: Acnologia Title: The Black Dragon, The Dragon King Race: Dragon Human (formely) Size Category: Massive Powers and Abilities: *Immense Strength *Immense Speed *Immense Durability *Enhanced Animalistic Smell and Senses *Flight Master of Magic: *Dragon Slayer Magic *“Dragon’s Roar” *Manipulation Immunity *Immense Magic Power History/Lore: Born over 400 years ago, Acnologia was one of the first Dragon Slayers to come into being, entering the Dragon Civil War on the side supporting coexistence. Acnologia and a group of other Dragon Slayers, however, disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, and killed every Dragon they could, bathing in their blood. Due to the overuse of his Magic, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. This event was forever etched into history as the Dragon King Festival. For many years, Acnologia roamed Earth Land, reputed as a fearsome Dragon, and was credited with the single-handed destruction of an entire country. At some point in time, Acnologia ran into Gildarts Clive when the S-Class Mage was on his "100-year quest" on Zonia Mountain. In an instant, Acnologia took Gildarts' left arm, left leg, and an internal organ, leaving him to die, before flying away. Gildarts, however, managed to survive, albeit with difficulty, leaving him as the first human to ever see Acnologia and live to tell the tale. Bang: Acnologia, a powerful black dragon who burns the definition of fear on anyone’s heart, and the entitled “King of Dragons” in this world of Magic. Alisa: But don’t take our word on it, let’s uncover his origins…Acnologia was once a human 400 years ago, damn, he was of the first Dragon Slayers around. After some screwed up slaughtering and overuse of his own magic, he transformed into a Dragon, the very thing he slays, seeing his new form, he dubs himself as “The Dragon King” '' '' (*Scenes: Shots and random scenes of Acnologia moving and attacking*) Bang: Being a dragon now, he has immense strength, speed, flight, magical powers, and Dragon Slaying Magic, wait…what? Alisa: Yes, even though he is now a Dragon, Acnologia can still do Dragon Slaying Magic, it is the only magic that can actually hurt or deal damage to Dragons, Also like every Dragon in Fairy Tail, he can do a “Dragon’s Roar” a powerful attack dragons emit with their respective elements, and what is Acnologia’s element? Destruction, powerful enough to completely eradicate a country or leave a bloody crater in the ocean. Bang: During one of the episodes, the entire Fairy Tail guild fought this guy, along with a giant that’s holding Acnologia down, Acnologia overpowers Makarov’s giant form, and even sngle-handedly defeated the entire guild, and that was not even using much effort there… Alisa: According to Erza, during some of their encounters with Acnologia, the dragon never actually took them seriously, just toying with them, showing how much power this monster has and didn’t even plan on using full force on them all. Bang: Not crazy enough for you guys? What about the time he killed a god with one punch and even killed Natsu’s poor daddy dragon… (*Que- Acnologia vs Igneel*) Alisa: A tragic moment, Igneel challenges the “King” in a fight, both fought viciously, but the Black Dragon rises to the top as the victor, tearing Igneel in half, and Igneel can only bite off Acnologia’s arm. Feats: *Eradicated an island *Defeated the entire Fairy Tail guild *Murdered Igneel the Fire Dragon *Slayed a thousands of other Dragons since he was still human *Killed a God with a single punch *Immune to Magic but can do Magic a lot more powerful Alisa: Acnologia may be powerful, but he does have major flaws… Bang: Like what? Alisa: Mostly… Acnologia is highly arrogant. Which means, he’ll attack before thinking at most times, believing to be the most powerful, he leaves himself as he is, just blasting, smashing, burning and all… ' ' Bang: Either way, Acnologia’s a force to be reckoned with… (*Acnologia perfoming Dragon’s Breath*) Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" Name: Dragonic Overlord Title: The Strongest in the Empire, The General of the Air Assault, The Strongest Flame Dragon, Heavenly Fire Dragon Race: Flame Dragon Size Category: Massive Powers and Abilities: *God-like Strength *Immense Speed *Immense Durability *Enhanced Animalistic Smell and Senses *Flight *Flame Manipulation *Manipulation Immunity *Master in Swordsmanship and close combat *“Eternal Flame” '' '' Lore: He is "Dragonic Overlord", the mightiest warrior of Dragon Empire and the leader of the biggest battalion of Assault Troop "Kagerō", one of the two Main Armies of the Empire. During the time of this form, there is a well-known rumour in the Empire that he refused the Emperor's edict of promotion into the upper command, in order to stand on the frontline. The upper command spoke to the Emperor that Dragonic Overlord should be imprisoned for disloyalty, but the Emperor turned down their proposal. The dragon has continued to fight on battlefields for a long time since then. Even cutting down heads of fierce generals and burning every bit of famed troops could not grant him the excitement of that time. The rival in the past, even though they had exchanged blades many times, the man disappeared before their rivalry is settled. The mightiest rival "White Swordsman", after all, is a human, and cannot escape from senescence. Perhaps, he has already passed away. But the raging dragon's soul could tell, that the two rivals would eventually meet again for sure. Bang: Vanguard…one of the best-selling card games around…it has a lot of worlds it features, a lotto describe too… Alisa: The reflection of the Planet named Cray, a planet full of unimaginable beings, from elves to twisted demons, from Beasts to fairies, from knights to dragons….Majority of the dragons in Cray live in a country called “Dragon Empire”, hencing its name, red in color, there are powerful dragons in this world, but none has earned a fmous reputation than Dragonic Overlord, the General of “Kagero” the Air Assault. Bang: Since this series has a lot of time-twist and alternative world, we choose Dragonic Overlord’s strongest form, “The Legend”… Alisa: Dragonic Overlord has a lot of forms to cover up since he can undergo those forms, most likely, besides “Ace”, “Legend” is by far his strongest form ever, and to stupid fans of Vanguard, that’s not even his final form, actually he keeps evolving, at no pace, he won’t stop until he is the strongest he is… Bang: But he is already STRONG, according to the lore, “with one swipe of his sword, he splits lands, mountains, seas, air, and even the heavens into two…”, “Battled every foe and conquered them all” and even seeks for new challenges to face. Whenever he faces a foe without weaponry too serious, the lore stated the Overlord discards his own swords and fight bare-knuckle style…Yeah…honor to the end…. Alisa: This warrior is immune to magic, curses and he alone is an indomitable force of nature, there’s no telling when would he reach his limits, in fact, we don’t even know if he HAS limits…He weileds 4 katanas, has god-like strength, extreme war-tactical intellect, and a fire that can incinerate anything to ashes, this attack is called “Eternal Flames”. Bang: But, he also has one major flaw…his temper. Feats: As specified by the lore *Defeated a lot of his enemies *Split the heavens into two with one slash of his sword *Easily take down another dragon with a single punch *Power rivals even the Gods Alisa: He is also known to cause great rage, when he is so angry, it even says volcanoes erupt when he loses control. Bang: But, this rage make him more unstoppable, not even his second-hand commanders even dare go near him…he’s just that blazing hot… (*Scene: Dragonic Overlord roaring*) Final Intro Alisa: Let’s get this show on the road, they are both ready to rumble… Bang: Bring on the FIRE!!! FIGHT!!! Acnologia is transported into an unknown world, it was his attempt to find a new world to find any true challenge to his power, the beings of Cray looks in awe at the black dragon in the sky, Acnologia takes a huge breath and spew his “Dragon’s Breath” among them, destroying every single man, woman, elf, orc, beast and demon in the way, Acnologia simply chuckles, “Even in this world, all you can offer to the strong is the weak! Am I truly the strongest there is?” Acnologia brags, several meters above him, a red dragon tackles at Acnologia and crashes him to the ground, breaking it and trembling the entire earth, he hoist Acnologia and hurls him away. “Who are you!?” Acnologia asks furiously. All the red dragon did was roar for communication, but Acnologia understands his language, “You? The Strongest in this world?” The Red Dragon shook its head and roars again, this pisses Acnologia off, “You think you’re the strongest dragon that ever existed?” the red dragon, Overlord nodded and draws out 2 katanas, Acnologia roar and charges at Overlord. The two mastodonic dragons fight, Acnologia punching Overlord, but Overlord is not affected by his punching, Overlord delivers to Acnologia’s face a devastating right back-hand, topping the Black Dragon, Overlord quickly puts down his sword and grabs Acnologia by his tail and slams him to a hill, crumbling it to ground zero, Overlord soon delivers devastating kicks and punches at Acnologia, Acnologia cannot block those attacks, receiving every single hit, Acnologia quickly grabs his arms and give him a monstrous head-butt with an impact so hard, its impact force created a powerful airwave that shatters the nearby trees, but instead of going down, Overlord continues to punch harder, Acnologia catches one of his fists and slams his tail on his chest, sending him straight to another hill. Overlord quickly rises from the sky and breaths his “Eternal Flame” upon Acnologia, who quickly darts to the sky before the flames even hit him, he inhales a deep air and release his devastating “Dragon’s Breath” on Overlord the “Legend”, it sends the dragon dangling at the sky as the breath even craks the ground below them, Overlord and Acnologia charge at each other, they crash at each other like tanks in a battlefield, their impact shook the earth tenfold, create untamable waves in the seas, and even shakes other worlds, Overlord and Acnologia fight with their claws, Acnologia scrathes Overlord, living him with a devastating scar on it left eye, Overlord stabs his claw on Acnologia’s right arm and makes a deep wound, Acnologia bites onto Overlord and tosses him back to the earth, Acnologia does another “Dragon’s Breath” on the Red General Dragon on the ground, the impact created an enormous, behemoth of a crater, big enough to put in another country into it, but Overlord still remains standing. Acnologia goes berserk from his still-living foe, he crashes into him, burying him on million tons of dirt, rock, and soil. Acnologia believe he won, but the Earth he stands on continues to shake, beneath him, Overlord quickly hoists up the earth above him, the earth he carries was huge, 1000 times his size, and Acnologia is standing atop of the earth he is lifting, with little effort, Overlord slams the Earth over Acnologia, Acnologia is stunned by this red dragon’s god-like strength, Overlord feels the same, he never faced any foe that didn’t last this long before. They start to collide at each other, Overlord giving Acnologia some serious uppercut and cross punching, Acnologia claws and punches the Red Dragon with whatever he has left, he tries to give Overlord a heavy right punch, to which the Red Dragon catches with his left arm. Overlord twists Acnologia’s right arm and slams him judo-style. Acnologia’s on the ground, Overlord starts to bombard him with fast rapid punching, more than enough to put any god down, Acnologia quicly shoves Overlord off, as Acnologia rises, he attempts to breath one more time, Overlord the Legend quickly grabs at his waist and hoist him up, he gives Acnologia a German-Suplex to stop his attack, he grabs Acnologia by his head, and opens his jaws wide open, he draws out one sword from his back and stabs Acnologia, with one heav, he pushes Acnologia away, he slashes unto the Black Dragon, the power of the slash has made a sunder on the heavens itself, a large portion on the land is split to two, the bottom of the seas now have a new trench abyss. As Acnologia tries to rise, Overlord burns him to nothing with his powerful flames, Overlord left nothing on him, not even a handful of ashes. FATALITY!!!/K.O.!!! RESULTS Bang: Oh…my…GAWD!! That was epic proportions of the gods… Alisa: Acnologia is too arrogant to know, but in every lore of Overlord “The Legend”, his strength is described as “beyond God-like”, plus he has been evolving to fit in fierce combat experiences and he;s been through a lot of wars… Bang: And won more than half of those…he's a f**king GOD! Alisa: Plus, Both Dragon-Slayer Magic and Dragon’s Breath does not work on the Red General, since magic does not work on Overlord so easily, and during the anime, the oly reason he’s defeated is because he let himself be defeated, if he wants to fight fairly, he would win without any effort. Bang: This dragon can claim the Title of “The Strongest Dragon” Alisa: In the end, Acnologia falls with “blaze” of glory… WINNER Winner-DragonicOverlordtheLegend.png Bang&Alisa: The Winner is Dragonic Overlord “The Legend” Next Time: (*Scene: Godzilla roars in the airport*) Vs. (Lao-Shan Lung rise from all fours and stands on two legs) Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016